


Smart Mouth

by Sapphoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cunnilingus, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Early Ejaculation, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting comfortable, Ignis helping Noct get comfortable in his own skin, M/M, Making Out, No Beta, Noctis is on T, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Service Top, This is before they leave but there are 19 and 21 respectively, Trans Male Character, Trans Noctis Lucis Caelum, slight dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Noctis agrees to let Ignis get him comfortable in his own skin after dancing around intimacy for months.They both can't wait anymore.





	Smart Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic involves Ignis helping Noctis get acquainted with sexual intimacy in their already established relationship. Noctis is trans and deals with slight feelings of dysphoria over his genitalia. Ignis helps him come into his own. I refer to Noct's genitals a few times as 'cunt' etc and if you don't feel comfortable with that, this probably isn't the fic for you. Thanks so much!
> 
> Also I had no beta. So if there is mistakes, I apologize!!

“Are you sure you, uh.. Don’t mind?” Noctis chewed on his bottom lip with slight hesitation in his tone. He looked up at his chamberlain, his closest friend, and his dearest lover from his position on his bed. 

 

The pair had managed to maneuver all the way to Noctis’ bedroom and collide with the soft black sheets of his bed. It had been quite a feat without watching where they were headed since they collided in the living room but with practiced grace, they managed. 

 

The prince touched tenderly at Ignis’ defined features, trailing his thumb lightly over his pronounced cheekbones and softly cupped his cheek. 

 

They’d only been back at the apartment for a half an hour from their separate duties at the citadel but the tension and pull to each other had been growing all day. It was simply too much time without at least running into each other for their respective likings. 

 

Ignis touched over his hand gently, reassuring him with the small touch. He leaned into it lightly without moving from above his partner. 

 

“Of course I don’t… You know I live to serve.” A slow grin spread over his handsome features and the prince flushed up to his ears on his pale white skin. 

 

“And I had suggested it previously. I didn’t realize you had taken it into consideration for real this time around.” 

 

Noctis batted at his chest lightly in response to his somewhat smug demeanor. This was embarrassing enough as is.  

“Don’t ruin it,” He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the pillows. 

 

“I-I’d just been thinking about it all day since you mentioned it yesterday…” He sat up slightly, holding himself up on his elbows. 

 

Ignis moved back onto his knees on the rumpled sheets and smiled, clearly pleased at the confession. 

 

“Well… My offer always stands, Noct.” He folded his hands lightly on his knees. He eyed him over, admiring his form which was disheveled from fierce kisses and their clumsy maneuvering. 

 

Noctis visibly swallowed and he cast his gaze off to the side with dusted pink cheeks. He fiddled absentmindedly with the fabric of his thin black T shirt.

 

“.. I.. want to.” He scratched his cheek gently. He brought his gaze back to look Ignis in the face, a fire behind his blue eyes. 

“If you’re still brave enough.” 

 

A slow but wide smile tugged at the chamberlin's lips as he crawled forward once again, prowling forward like a predator approaching it’s prey. He captured Noctis’ lips briefly, taking tender hold of the side of his neck to entice him closer. 

Pulling back slowly, Ignis pressed his forehead lightly to his prince’s and leveled their gaze together. Green against blue. 

 

“I’m more than brave enough for the task,” he rumbled lowly and ghosted his thin fingers over the flushed skin of Noctis’ collarbone. 

“if you’d indulge me, of course.” 

 

Noctis felt goosebumps rush up his skin at the mere whisper. He grabbed hold to the back of Ignis’ neck and nodded slowly. 

 

“I’m all in, Specs.” He whispered back, their eyes locked momentarily and the charge in the air was palpable. 

 

“Perfect.” Ignis smiled. He seemed almost coy at the prospect of Noctis taking him up on an idea he had in the midst of their… ‘heavy petting’ the previous night. 

 

“I’ll do my best to make it… an adventurous experience, to say the least.” 

Ignis brushed the hair from Noctis’ face to look at him seriously. 

“Tell me if I do anything to make you uncomfortable.” 

 

With a slow, sure nod from Noctis, he pressed his partner lightly back against the pillows.   
Ignis felt along his thin shoulders softly, rubbing soothing motions into the prince’s newly toned muscles and pressed light and slow kisses down from his ear to his neck. 

  
Noctis’ breath hitched audibly as he gripped at his partner’s shoulders. He was new to this level of intimacy, even though they had been getting closer physically for the past year or so. But it remained a sensitive subject. 

 

Of course, heavy petting and kissing were in the green. But he was keenly aware of the disconnect he had with his own body. His partner knew as such and Ignis didn’t want to push him too far out of his comfort zone. He was just becoming comfortable in his own skin again after years of adjusting to himself and building his confidence since starting testosterone anyway.  Noctis appreciated Ignis’ thoughtful guidance through his transition and through the shift in their relationship as well. 

 

He swallowed lightly, tangling his fingers into soft ash blonde hair and resting his palm against the longer hairs on the nape of Ignis’ neck. 

“I appreciate you waiting for such a long time, Iggy…” He mumbled and settled himself comfortably under the other’s weight. 

 

Feathering soft pecks down his shoulder, bright green eyes peered up at him and an understanding look sat in Ignis’ gaze. 

“Of course. I want to help you… adjust, if you would,” He glanced him up and down. 

“I know it’s a big step.” His gaze softened slightly as he soothingly rubbed up the prince’s sides in a comforting motion. 

 

“I don’t want to be uh… the only one enjoying myself though.” Noctis frowned slightly and brushed his fingers softly through his advisor’s hair. 

 

Ignis chuckled brisky and gave his waist a light squeeze. His gaze became more intense in an instant. 

“Oh, trust me, Noctis. Just the opportunity to be the one to do this to you is a pleasure all it’s own,” He mused with a heat in his tone. 

“Also I offered.” 

 

Noctis stared at him, mouth open dumbly for a split second before he cracked a chuckle and covered his mouth. His cheeks were dusted a soft pink and eyes were crinkled in a mirthful laugh. 

“How can you say something so sexy then change your tone so fast?” He grinned behind his palm. 

 

Ignis grinned back at him as he lowered himself slowly, maneuvering himself down to find himself between the person of his affection’s legs. He touched lightly at his boney hip. 

“I have a way with words, as you’ve noted before.” He shot him a teasing wink which sent a thrill up Noctis’ spine.  

 

Noctis couldn’t stop himself from turning his head to the side in embarrassment at the image of his most special person smirking at him from between his thighs. His face turned a brighter red. 

 

Ignis hummed absently and tugged lightly at his partner’s black jeans, carefully unbuttoning the fly and glancing up at him as if asking for permission. 

 

Noctis sputtered a quiet affirmative and looked up at the ceiling, anywhere but Ignis. 

“You’re uh… really eager, huh?” He grumbled through the butterflies in his stomach. 

 

The blonde gave a light chuckle as he slipped open his fly and slipped his form fitting jeans down off his hips and down the length of his toned legs. He folded them a tad messily then he normally would and shot Noctis another heated grin. A smug expression. 

“... This kind of thing is, for lack of a better word, a passion of mine. If you’d believe it.”  He mused nonchalantly. He met the prince’s gaze confidently. 

“Though I’d been overjoyed at the idea of partaking in this with you.” 

 

Noctis blinked at him owlishly, his legs trembled slightly in his advisor’s light grip. 

Ignis chuckled airily and gave his calve a firm feel with a proud gaze in his eye. 

“You’ve worked hard. Your training is paying off.”

 

Noctis flushed further at the compliment, keeping his eyes averted from the handsome man feeling him up. 

 

Ignis placed his legs back down carefully and held softly at Noctis’ hips again as he slipped down to settle comfortably between the prince’s thighs and hummed approvingly at the sight of the black boxers in front of him. He experimentally pressed a finger to the small damp spot forming at the front and smiled fondly at the catch in Noctis’ breath at the soft pressure. 

He eyed up at him and examined his partner’s face which was partially hidden by his palm. 

“Is this alright, Noct?” He asked quietly. 

 

With a shaky nod of his head, Noctis tried to even out his breathing. 

“Y-yeah. Let’s do it.” He narrowed his eyes as he gazed down into Ignis’ eyes, like he was trying to steel himself. 

 

Ignis gave a small laugh at the action. Simply precious. 

“Yes, let’s.” 

 

Almost painfully slowly, Ignis peeled the skin tight boxers down off his ward’s hips and tutted quietly for him to lift his hips up to effectively slip them down his thighs. He tossed them aside rather carelessly onto the floor and his own breath hitched slightly at the sight before him. He touched delicately over his thighs to spread his legs methodically and hummed in approval, like a man appreciating a fine art as he stared at Noctis’ glistening cunt. 

 

Noctis mumbled a ‘don’t stare at it’ above him and Ignis chuckled warmly, easing his fingers close to spread him lightly. He admired his swollen clit and grinned to himself, leaning close and blowing a soft puff of air at the slightly enlarged part. He chuckled when Noctis gasped and squirmed lightly from above. 

 

“You look very handsome, Noctis.” He cooed as he rubbed soothingly along his inner thigh. 

“Even down here. Delishly so.” Ignis mused.

 

When he looked up, Noctis was peering at him through his fingers and he was visibly bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. He ‘tsked’ quietly and let out a shaky breath. 

“Q-quit teasing, Igs..” He mumbled but his voice lacked an edge to it. 

 

“Oh , it’s all true. You’re simply very dashing I can’t help saying so.” He grinned as Noctis batted at his hair lightly without really trying to move him off.   
  
Without missing a beat, Ignis lowered himself back to his prince’s wet cunt and couldn’t hold back any longer. He gave a low noise, almost like a growl or purr before pressing his lips firmly to the soft folds of the man he loved. 

 

Noctis let out a soft gasp and his thighs instantly trembled, trying to push themselves together. 

Ignis held his soft thighs apart with gentle pressure and lapped lightly at his beauty. He flicked his tongue up and to circle his swollen clit and felt Noctis arch his back off the mattress with a rather loud moan. Oh, that was a delicious sound. He wanted to hear it again. 

 

He squeezed his thighs tenderly, massaging the flesh as he worked his tongue around his partner’s clit and sucked earnestly. He hummed in amusement at Noctis’ quiet gasps and groans as he worked. 

 

Pressing his mouth a bit firmer to him, he finally felt his control slip a bit at the growing taste of the prince’s wetness on his lips. He circled his folds diligently before finally delving inside his heat. 

Over Ignis, Noctis’ eyes widened and he  _ keened  _ at the warm and very welcome intrusion. It was completely different from when he messed around on his own with his own fingers. He could feel the  _ heat _ and the  _ wet _ and couldn’t get enough. He couldn’t hold himself back from burying his fingers into Ignis’ hair and  _ tugging  _ with want. 

“F-..Fuck! I-Iggy- D-Don’t stop!” The words jumbled from his bitten lips. 

 

Ignis chuckled lowly in his throat at the encouragement and pressed his nails lightly into the prince’s thighs as he moved his tongue about in his wet heat. 

He fucked into him slowly but at an even pace with his tongue and felt each soft jolt of his love’s body under his care. It made him swell with pride. 

Of course he was more than excited by doing this, his own cock throbbing in it’s confines, but moment was about Noctis and Noctis alone. He was more then willing to oblige. 

 

Ignis moved his fingers diligently to his clit and rubbed in fast circles as he delved inside and felt Noctis gasp mutely, his fingers digging harder into his scalp and giving out an almost silent cry of ecstasy as he came. 

 

Ignis licked and tasted him through his early orgasm before pulling back with a pleasant smile. His glasses had completely fogged over, sweat and possible cum on his lenses. He slipped them off and huffed slightly, wiping the lenses on the end of his dress shirt.   
  
Noctis panted, trying to catch his breath and get his thighs to stop twitching from the unbelievable stimulation. He looked up at Ignis, pupils dilated and cheeks a lovely pink. 

“A-Astrals, Ignis…” He groaned between attempts at evening his breath. 

 

Ignis chuckled, crawling back overtop of him and pressing their foreheads together lightly. He cupped his cheek with fondness. 

“You always did say you quite liked my smart mouth.” He teased. 

 

Noctis groaned loudly and rolled his eyes, a small smile painted on his lips. 

“Agh… don’t ruin it…” He snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback much appreciated!


End file.
